


Stupid Shopping

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort fic, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Marvel fanfiction, Plus Size!Reader, feel good fic, self-consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: Tony's parties are always a hit, but shopping for them is a pain in the ass. When you drag Sam along, the outcome is better than you expected.





	Stupid Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> This is for star-spangled-man-with-a-plan‘s tublr Full Figured Fantasy writing challenge. My prompt was “Life is way too short to spend another day at war with yourself.” This challenge is super close to my heart and I had three different ideas for where I wanted to take the prompt. I still might do those later but that’s a maybe, when I’m feeling inspired. This actually started as a different fic focused on Sam’s wings and having a wing!kink but the prompt took me elsewhere and I’m really happy with it.

The first thing that caught your attention about Sam Wilson was his wings. He was out practicing as you rolled up to the Avengers compound in your car, and you’d been fascinated by the man’s movements. Too soon, he’d landed on a roof and out of your sight, and you continued on in your travels, going through the security and into the compound to meet with Steve and Tony about a spot on the tech side of the team.

They’d accepted you, invited you to stay on the compound too, and you’d accepted, quickly falling into the little family they’d created. Sam continuously fascinated you, and you’d made a couple more pairs of wings similar to his to tinker with.

Sam sits with you when you work, giving his thoughts and opinions on your designs and tweaks, asking for certain things, praising you for your ideas. He watches as you work on other tech too, fascinated, and you talk to him as you work, explaining some of the more simple things. Once he got the simple stuff, you start explaining the more complicated things, and eventually your conversation moves to more friendly topics.

It’s always hot in your lab, so when you work, you wear a tank top and shorts, though you’ll wear more when you’re doing something dangerous. When Sam hangs out, at first, you’re self-conscious about what you wear, knowing that it shows off your chubby thighs, arms, and sometimes stomach, but Sam never seems to notice, so eventually it goes to the back of your mind and you get lost in the tech.  

You don’t let him know about your insecurities, when you two become friends. You also don’t tell him that you’re falling in love with him, because there’s no way he could feel the same. Not with Nat and Wanda and all the other thin, gorgeous, badass women that inhabit the compound. Not when you’re curvy, thick, chubby, whatever you call it. You’re bigger than average, plus size by all means. ‘Full-figured’ your mom would say, a soft smile on her face. But you shake that thought out of your mind as an announcement comes over the annoying speakers Tony installed throughout the bunker.  “There’s going to be a party tonight, fancy dress, attendance required. That means you, (Y/N). Starts at 7 p.m.” Scowling at the speaker as Tony’s voice cuts off, you let out a frustrated huff and throw down your tools. Sam frowns and reaches out for you, taking your hand in his and pulling you to face him.

“What’s the matter, (Y/N)? It’s just a stupid party. I’m not sure why Stark called you out like that, but if you don’t have anything to wear, we can play hooky and go shopping for something. I need a suit anyway.” Sam offers, smiling up at you encouragingly, and you hesitate a moment before nodding.

“Yeah, I need to go shopping for something. He only called me out because he knows I tend to avoid his parties. I always feel kinda out of place around everyone.” You admit, pulling away and cleaning up your workbench a bit so that you can play off your admission like it’s not a big deal. Sam doesn’t say anything, just waits patiently and frowns, but he plasters a smile on his face before you can see.

“Well, let’s go! I should get a suit in some wild color just to piss Stark off.” His grin is genuine and mischievous, and you laugh as you turn and meet his eyes.

“Definitely a great plan. Let me get in some clean clothes then we’ll go.” You grin back at him and head out, leaving him to shut the lights off and lock the door; or rather, have F.R.I.D.A.Y. do it, but still.

* * *

Going shopping was a mistake. You’d been to three stores so far, ignored the judgmental looks from the sales staff that clearly said you didn’t belong, and endured the dress zippers and fabrics all getting caught on your curvy frame.

“None of this stuff fits, Sam.” You whisper as you stare at yourself in the dressing room mirror, dress half-zipped, stuck at your hip. This is the fourth dress you’ve tried on in this store and none have worked so far. You want to scream, rip up the dresses, and disappear. You slip this one off and tug on your street clothes, not noticing Sam in the dressing room with you at first.

“ **Life is way too short to spend another day at war with yourself** babygirl.” Sam murmurs, coming up behind you and resting his hands on your waist, meeting your eyes in your mirror. His voice makes you jump, his touch surprising you, and tears well in your eyes as you shake your head, sniffling.

“I don’t know how not to, Sam. I can ignore it most of the time, but times like these, when Tony wants to throw fancy parties, when I have to go shopping and dress up, I… I can’t.” Your tears roll down your face and Sam whirls you around, cupping your face in his hands.

“I’ll be right there with you, princess. Wear whatever you want. Hell, I’ll find someone that will make your dress specifically for you, if that’s what you want. Please, just don’t cry beautiful.” His voice cracks, saddened, and you sniffle, reaching up to wipe at your face.

“Sam, stop, it’s fine. I don’t expect you to do anything like that, I just won’t go to the party. It’s not a big deal.” You try to pull away but Sam follows, shaking his head.

“I need you to look at me, (Y/N). Please.” His plea breaks whatever will you have and you meet his eyes, which are almost as teary as your own. “You are gorgeous. You don’t need these damn clothes from these stupid stores that don’t like making clothes for anyone above a size zero. You take my breath away every day, whether you’re wearing a tanktop and shorts, covered in grease and oil from working on my wings, or long sleeves and jeans on a cold day. Hell, you could wear a flour sack and you’d still steal my heart every time. Wear what makes you feel good, and ignore everyone else. I love you, (Y/N), and it kills me to see you hurting like this.” His admission stops you cold and your breath catches in your throat, not sure what to say.

“You… You love me, Sam?” You whisper, eyes pleading with him that this isn’t a joke, that he’s being honest. You’re not sure if you can handle him toying with your emotions. Sam smiles softly at you and leans in slowly, giving you time to pull away. When you don’t, Sam presses his lips to yours, conveying all manner of unspoken emotions, and you’re so shocked that you don’t really kiss back. He starts to pull away, taking your non-response as rejection, but you surge forward and kiss him, making Sam chuckle quietly at your eagerness.

“Believe me, babygirl?” He asks when you break apart, grinning brightly at you. You flush, embarrassed by your brazenness, but nod, smiling shyly at him.

“Yeah, I believe you Sam. And uh, I kind of love you too. Just in case you didn’t know.” You declare, and Sam smirks, his eyes dancing.

“I had a guess, from that fiery kiss you just gave me, but it’s good to hear it out loud. Now, let’s go home, we can watch movies or something instead of going to Tony’s lame-ass party.” He suggests, but you surprise him when you shake your head.

“Nah, there’s a consignment shop around the corner, they usually have some cool prom dresses and stuff in my size, we can check there for something. And find you your crazy-colored suit.” You tease, wiping the last of the tears from your eyes, and Sam laughs, pressing a kiss to your temple as you walk out of the dressing room area, his arm over your shoulders.

“Anything for you babygirl.” He promises, and you hold your head a little higher, feeling ready to take on whatever the day, and Tony’s party, has to throw at you.


End file.
